Sweet Tentation
by SweetHard
Summary: sa fait longtemps que je l'ai ecrite mais jai jamais eu le temps de l'ecrire...jespere que vous aller l'aimer!


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnage de mas Fan fic appartienne as JKR mais il sont un peut modifier!**

Titre : Sans Commentaire Couple : Draco/Hermione Lucius Malfoy dans un des chapitre!

**Chapitre1 : Lettre inattendue!**

Il ne restait seulement 2 semaine avant que Hermione (maintenant nommer Hanster par ses nouveau parent) recommence l'école. Durant son été Hermione appris qu'elle avait été adoptée et qu'elle allait Habiter chez ses parents biologiques qui s'appellent Allannah et Alexander Dark-Blood une très ancienne famille de sang pur que Voldy voulais dans son camp. Elle prépara sa valise quand tous as coup sa mère adoptive l'appela.

_**Sarah « Hermione chérie t'as du courrier dans la cuisine et je pense que sa rapport avec ton école »**_

_**Hermione « ok j'arrive je finis mes valise et je m'envient chercher mes lettres »**_

Elle toute sa chambre en lançant un sort pour réduire tous ses objets pour qu'elle rentre toute dans la même valise Rendue dans la cuisine elle ramassa c'est 2 lettres et commença à lire la lettre qui venais de son meilleur ami Harry Potter.

_**Cher Mione**_

**_Je voulais te remercier pour le livre sur la magie des éléments et le gâteau car Dudley est encore au régime et j'avais faim! Et je vais passer la dernière semaine chez Ron. Et on voudra savoir si le 29 tu viendrais magasiner pour l'école avec nous et en même temps on pourrait avoir de tes nouvelles._**

_**J'espère te revoir bientôt**_

_**Avec tout mon amitié**_

_**Harry**_

Elle était heureuse que Harry aille aimer son cadeau ais elle le trouva bizarre parce que Harry n'appréciait jamais c'est cadeau as par si c'était de la nourriture. Elle lui répondit ceci!

_**Cher Harry**_

_**Je suis très contente que ton cadeau te plaise car sa mas pris du temps le trouver. Et ce qui est du magasinage va falloir que j'en parle avec mes parents. Mais je crois qu'ils vont vouloir et en même temps ils vont pouvoir vous rencontrer.**_

_**Je t'adore vraiment beaucoup**_

**_Hermione_**

Elle envoya le hibou avec la réponse et pris l'autre lettre qui venait de l'école et qui avait été écrite directement de la main du directeur de son école en personne.

_**Cher Miss Dark-Blood**_

**_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que grâce à vos bonnes notes et à votre très bon sens de la responsabilité vous avez été élue Préfète en chef. Je vous demanderai de venir car vous savez que l'école commencera le 1er septembre alors je vous demanderai d'arriver à 10h00am pour que vous puissiez prendre note de vos tâches et ainsi faire connaîssançe avec votre homologue masculin. _**

_**J'espère que vous serez à l'heure.**_

_**AB. Dumbledor**_

_**Directeur de Poudlard**_

_**Ps : J'aimerais beaucoup que vous mettiez vos différent de coter et que vous allez peut-être devenir amis. Et que vous serrez donner l'exemple aux autres élèves des différentes maisons et que vous n'allez pas baisser les bras au premier obstacle qui seras sur votre route et vous savez que s'il y a le moindre problème venez me voir même si c'est en plein milieu de la nuit sa vas me faire plaisir de vous entendre me parler.**_

« Une fois la lettre finis de lire elle alla avertir ses parent adoptif quelle avait été élue préfète en chef. Et comme cadeau elle se fit refaire sa garde robe complète. Elle était tellement heureuse quelle ne vis pas le temps passer il était actuellement 16h45 et elle partais chez c'est vrai parent ver 18h00. Alors quand elle regarda l'heure elle commença as angoissé pis as se dire plein de chose dans sa tête comme **_Il ne voudront pas de moi car je ne suis pas assez bien ou peut-être suis-je pas assez intelligente pour eux! »_**Elle tournait en rond dans le salon comme un tigre qu'on aurait mis en cage. Lorsque 18h00 sonna deux personnes apparues devant elle. La première personne était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, il avait la peut bronzer, les cheveux couleur miel, les yeux plus vert qu'un émeraude, il portait un habit ou on arrivait as voir son torse muscler. Et la deuxième personne était surment sa femme, elle était de grandeur moyenne, la peux bronzée, les yeux couleur miel, les cheveux roux foncer, et elle avait du goût dans les vêtements vue de ce qu'elle portait. L'homme avança et parla de sa vois grave.

_**Alexander « Tu dois surment être hermione. »**_

_**Hermione « C'est bien moi Hermione et vous vous devez être mes parent biologique? »**_

**_Alannah « Et bien oui nous somme tes parent biologique et j'espère que tu nous en veut pas de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelle avant aujourd'hui! » _**

_**Hermione « un peut mais je suis sur que si vous avez de bonne raison as me fournir je ne resterais pas fâcher très très longtemps après vous mais si c'est pas le cas bhen dsl d'avance. »**_

**_Alexander « nous avons de bonne raison mais nous en reparleront rendue as la maison si sa ne te dérange pas car nous seront plus confortable dans notre salon en prennent le thé. »_**

_**Hermione « heu.. D'accord laissez moi le temps de dire au revoir au Granger et prendre mes valise pis on vas pouvoir y aller. »**_

Sur se elle partit dans sa chambre pris c'est valise et son chat, descendit dans la cuisine et dis au revoir as la famille Granger.

_**Hermione « Je suis contente que vous ailler pris soin de moi depuis mas tendre enfance mais il est temps pour moi d'aller rejoindre les mien et j'espère que vous aller me donner quand même des nouvelle de vous car vous aller beaucoup me manquer et je vous promet de vous écrire as toute les semaine. »**_

**_Sarah « On va essayer de te donner de nos nouvelle mais sa se peut qu'on aille pas le temps avec le cabinet et tous mais on vas essayer de trouver du temps. »_**

Et sur sa elle transplana dans sa nouvelle maison avec sa nouvelle famille, elle se fit diriger vers sa chambre par une elfe de maison pour être sur qu'elle ne se perde pas dans les nombreux couloirs du manoir Dark-Blood. Rendue dans sa chambre elle ne pris pas le temps d'observer la chambre qu'elle prit son pyjama se changea et alla directement se coucher tellement qu'elle était fatigue.


End file.
